


Percy Jackson: Shattered Skies

by OFS_Razgriz



Category: Ace Combat, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mortal, But the pairings aren't the focus, Crossover, Except for Will and Nico, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings aren't romantic, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OFS_Razgriz/pseuds/OFS_Razgriz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>I remember when the stars fell from the sky. And I remember how they built a cannon to destroy them. And in turn, how that cannon brought war upon us.<br/></p>
</blockquote>Ten years after the planetfall of the Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroids, the country of Erusea now dominates the skies over the mainland thanks to their superweapon Stonehenge- a network of massive cannons built to shoot down the incoming fragments of the Ulysses asteroid. The Eruseans pushed the Independent States Allied Forces (ISAF) to the island nation of Olympus. Now, ISAF is regrouping in order to recapture the continent.<p>It is up to Perseus One to turn the tide of the war. On the ground, a young, olive-skinned boy finds a haven among the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is based off of the events of Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. Note that the story takes place in an alternative earth with different countries and continents. For a map of the alternative earth (known as Strangereal) and the Usean continent where this story takes place, search “Usea” or “Strangereal” in any search engine. A lot of location and character names have been changed, like how North Point is now Olympus and Rigley Air Base is now Half-Blood Air Base. I am still debating how I will write this fic but I think I have a general idea. Comments are appreciated! Let me know if you liked it by commenting or adding kudos!  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

My name is Nico di Angelo. I was just a child when the stars fell from the skies. But I remember how they built a cannon to destroy them. And in turn how that cannon brought war upon us. War was an abstract idea, nothing more than a show on TV. As a child, I only saw it as something that happened in some far away land. Until that final day of summer…

 

One day while on my way to school, I looked up in the skies. A sound like distant thunder. In the blue skies far above me, contrails drew dizzying circles around in a crazy waltz. A battle in the beautiful skies far away… I could not tear my gaze away from them. A deafening roar. And then sharp silhouettes appeared, as if to graze the hills, and streaked past me. The fighters played the cat or the mouse in turn as they climbed swiftly into the sky. One fleeing plane fell out of the skies, spiraling and spewing orange flames to crash by the cape. The same cape where my family lived.

 

Now they only live in my memories of days past.

 

The victor circled around to confirm the kill. And on his craft, there was a large number “13” emblazoned in yellow.

 

I will never forget this.

 

The allies retreated across the ocean before the onslaught of the enemy. Our little town in the heart of the mainland fell into deep isolation.

 


	2. Sitting Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapters are a hodge-podge of newspaper information, tactical briefings, and brief interjections of “Perseus One’s” feelings about the war, including segments of his actual missions. Having ALL of the flight-combat action would be really boring to write AND read, so here is what I came up with to remedy that. I have the original version saved just in case. The only point really of the chapters in between Nico's are to give context to Nico's story. And also, the reasoning behind the idea of these in-between chapters being newspaper clippings and tactical briefing transcripts will be evident later on. Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

Four years after the planetfall of the Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroids:

 

Stonehenge, the Erusian weapon of mass destruction, was originally built to shoot down asteroids. Upon discovering its potential as an anti-aircraft weapon, the Erusians ruled the skies over the mainland. The ISAF’s (Independent States Allied Forces) attempts to destroy Stonehenge through air strikes failed.

 

As a result, strategic positions on the mainland were lost. This in turn forced ISAF to evacuate from the east coast to Olympus. ISAF GHQ (General Headquarters) is regrouping its remaining combat forces at Olympus. However, the Erusians control most parts of the mainland, and they have forward-deployed bombers to Half-Blood Air Base, a former ISAF facility. This bomber force will attempt to deal a lethal blow to the ISAF at Olympus from this strategic position.

 

THE USEAN CONTINENT/OLYMPUS/SEP.19.2004/1405hrs/CLOUDY

 

* * *

 

ISAF TC SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

….NOW LOADING STRATEGIC BRIEFING

 

Here is the current sitrep and your orders for deployment, effective immediately. Enemy agents destroyed our early warning radar network, allowing several TU-160 Bear bombers to penetrate our airspace. In fifteen minutes we expect this bomber formation to strike Hestia Air Base, and then move on to targets at Olympus. Our air defense forces are extremely weak at this point in time. Hence our GHQ is now a sitting duck. It is mission critical that you destroy the bombers and neutralize the threat before they get past Hearthfield Island. Remember, you are the first line of defense for Olympus, and the fate of ISAF lies in your hands.

 

Good luck, Perseus One. Launch.

 

….SHUTTING DOWN

OFF

 

 

 

> _Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector..._

 

Perseus One is nervously gripping the control handle of his F-22 Raptor. Olympus was relying on him, and as the stone-faced briefing officer had said, the fate of ISAF was in his hands. He had to win. He couldn’t let the poor souls on the mainland down by allowing the enemy to destroy the last of the ISAF forces.

 

That’s when the Air Warning And Control System’s officer (AWACS) started talking on the radio.

 

“AWACS here, callsign “Sky Eye”. Do you read? Your callsign is Perseus One. We’ll refer to you by this name at all times. You are now under my command. Six bombers on vector 360 confirmed. Continue north to intercept. Today is my birthday! A victory sure would be nice.”

 

As the AWACS says this, with a deceivingly cheery tone, Perseus One picks up the bombers on his radar.

 

“Roger that. Perseus One, engaging.”

 

* * *

 

**THE USEAN TIMES**

 

BREAKING NEWS: ISAF Defeats Attacking Erusian Forces Over Hearthfield Island

 

Erusian forces operating from the mainland attempted to send bombers to Olympus but were destroyed over Hearthfield Island by a promising young pilot only known by his codename, “Perseus One”.

 

The mysterious pilot single-handedly eliminated both the bombers and their escorts shortly after 2:00 PM on September 19th. Enemy bombers were able to bomb Hearthfield City but were downed shortly thereafter.

 

Perhaps this will be the first step on the road to freedom!

 

* * *

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...NOW LOADING DEBRIEFING

 

Thanks to your efforts, Perseus One, the enemy bomber strike was averted. There was only minor damage and few casualties in the city. However, our victory will be meaningless should you fail the next mission. Dismissed.

 

...SHUTTING DOWN

...OFF

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, comments are greatly appreciated! Kudos as well! Tell me what you thought! Thanks!


	3. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

The war seemed to unfold in the blink of an eye. I don’t remember exactly when the forces from the west occupied my town; I was too busy scanning the skies day after day, waiting for “Yellow Thirteen” to reappear.

 

Before I knew it, everything changed. The language they taught us at school… Our friendly local sheriff “disappeared” and was replaced by foreign MPs.

 

In the beginning, some people secretly tuned into broadcasts from Olympus on their parabolic antennas. But as time passed, the broadcasts no longer came in; maybe the satellites were destroyed. All non-military computer networks were shut down. Gasoline was rationed to civilians. Though we lived in the 21st century, we were reduced to using crystal radios and horse-drawn carts.

 

I moved in with my uncle in town, Dionysus, who used to be a taxi driver. Out of gasoline and out of work, my uncle did nothing but to drown himself in drink. I earned my keep by playing harmonica in the town bar, the one thing I was good at. I’d play for sullen occupation soldiers in exchange for their charity in loose change, and used the money to support my uncle and myself. My uncle trash talked the barkeep, who catered to the enemy soldiers, but he never refused the money I brought home.

 

As for myself, I had a crush on the barkeep’s only son, who was a little older than me. His name was Will Solace.

 

Another day passed, yet still no sign of the fighter plane, Yellow Thirteen, in the skies above our town.

 


	4. Imminent Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

‘IMMINENT THREAT’ / 1329hrs / 5 October 2004

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...NOW LOADING STRATEGIC BRIEFING

 

The enemy-held Half-Blood Air Base is located in close proximity to our front lines, making it the proverbial knife at our throat. A large Erusian bomber contingent was deployed to Half-Blood AFB (Air Force Base). Their intentions are clear- a full scale strike on our forces at Olympus is imminent. Your mission is to catch these bombers on the ground and destroy them. We intend to turn the parking ramp at Half-Blood AFB into a junkyard.

 

...SHUTTING DOWN

OFF

  


 

> Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector...

 

Still feeling a little cocky from the mission last month, Perseus One is eager to get back into the action. After refueling his plane, he breaks off from the refueling craft and begins heading north.

 

Sky Eye’s voice pipes up on the radio. “Thirty miles to Half-Blood Air Base. Use the power lines to navigate north. The bombers should be clumped together on the ground. Take them all out!”

 

Zeus 3’s voice crackles over the radio. “Keep your guard up. Check your planes and make sure everything is working correctly. Wouldn’t want to lose someone to a measly engine failure. Oh, and keep an eye out for enemy interceptors.”

 

Shortly after, Chimaera 2 groans loudly. “Looks like we got company,” he says, “Enemy fighters on the nose.”

 

Perseus One can barely see a glint of metal in the sky and spots the enemy fighters soon after. He confirms his attack before facing the enemy head-on. The enemy’s control tower can be heard over the radio.

 

“Bogeys closing in on Half-Blood AFB. All fighters scramble at once! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! Intercept immediately! Rhea 5, this is Half-Blood Air Base. You’re cleared to take off runway 5. Take off as soon as you enter the runway.”

 

Having taken care of the enemy fighters, Perseus One descends upon the enemy base, and like a tsunami slamming into a coastal city, the enemy base falls into chaos.

 

* * *

 

**USEAN TIMES**

 

BREAKING NEWS: Strategic Enemy-held Air Base Destroyed; Threat to Olympus Lessens

 

After last month’s successes follow new ones- the strategically-placed Halfblood Air Base was successfully attacked by ISAF forces earlier this month. Halfblood Air Base is at a strategic location close to Olympus. Enemy bombers had been deployed there in preparation for a full-scale attack on Olympus. All of the enemy bombers and many base facilities were destroyed and the base is confirmed to be no longer active.

 

It is rumored that the same pilot from last month, Perseus One, took part and greatly aided the attack. Surely we can expect great things from this promising young pilot.

 

* * *

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...NOW LOADING DEBRIEFING

 

The attack was a success. A significant number of enemy bombers were eliminated, and a full-scale airstrike on Olympus was averted. Good work.

 

...SHUTTING DOWN

...OFF


	5. Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering about the title names, they’re generally based off the music tracks that play during the cutscenes/missions. They’re rather fantastic and suit the mood perfectly. I suggest you take a listen. Also, “bagging” an enemy means shooting them down. “Bagging a kill” means the same thing.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All credit goes to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

One night, a spirited group made their way into the bar, chased out the sullen army grunts, and commandeered the place. Even I knew who they were. The patch on their sleeve was the mark of the proud Erusian air force.

  
A loud-mouthed, middle-aged man went around, announcing each pilot’s results for the day and his running kill record. For those who exceeded five kills, a thorough toasting and soaking followed. I believe it was their custom to call a pilot an “Ace” once he shot down five planes.

 

After completing the day’s review, the same guy- the squadron adjutant- went on to announce, “And now, for our leader’s results!” Everyone turned to look at the quiet, blond-haired man who sat alone, strumming a guitar. He had a small scar on his upper lip. I found myself drawn to the music from his guitar.

 

“Our Yellow Thirteen bagged three more today, bringing his new tally up to sixty-four kills.”

 

With a tentative smile, the man with the guitar turned to me and asked me to accompany on his harmonica. He had electric blue eyes. I brought the harmonica up to my lips and he started a new song.

 

I had finally found “him”.

 

But by some fluke, it was my father’s favorite song. The one he used to play at the end of each day. And so as I played, I thought of my father.

 


	6. The Northern Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that "bandits" refer to enemy aircraft.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit goes to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

‘The Northern Eye’ / 1628hrs / 10 October 2004

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...NOW LOADING STRATEGIC BRIEFING

 

The allied forces are retreating, and survivors are gathering at the northern port of St. Boread. However, the radar facilities atop Mt. Khione provide tactical support to the enemy. As a result, our evac missions are in jeopardy. If our troops can successfully evacuate and regroup at Olympus, they will become a formidable force in future battles. Your mission is to destroy the radar facilities on Mt. Khione, thereby blinding the enemy and hiding our troop movements. Do not fail. Dismissed.

 

SHUTTING DOWN…

...OFF

 

 

> Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future, the sheltering wings of the protector...

 

Perseus One arrived in the combat zone a little after the rest of the allied aircraft. As he soars above the snow capped peaks of Mt. Khione, he listens in on what the stern-voiced AWACS Sky Eye is saying.

 

“This combat area is within enemy airspace. Keep an eye out for bandits. Use vector 180 to return home after destroying the target. Remember, a safe return completes the mission.”

 

By this time enemy fighters had appeared on Perseus One’s radar. He switches off the weapon’s safety switch and prepares to engage the enemy fighters.

 

The AWACS, taking note of his preparation to engage, declares, “Perseus One, engage.” In his haste to get into the thick of the battle, Perseus One had forgotten to declare his attack.

 

_I can’t get too full of myself. I’ll lose focus,_ he scolds himself, before speaking to the AWACS aloud via the radio. “Sorry, Sky Eye. Perseus One, engaging.”

 

* * *

 

**USEAN TIMES**

 

BREAKING NEWS: Northern Radar Bases Destroyed; Allied Evac Mission a Success

 

The ISAF made another step towards liberation today as the radar bases on top of Mt. Khione were destroyed. An ISAF squadron destroyed the radar bases and all the enemy fighters in the area. One of the confirmed kills was an enemy ace pilot who had claimed the lives of ten ISAF airmen before his plane was shot down over Zetes Crater. It is unknown whether the pilot Perseus One was among them, but rumors suggest that he did take part in the attack.

 

Hours after the destruction of the radar facilities, the last of the allied forces left from Port St. Boread. However, the allied attack was so effective that the enemy forces did not even enter the port city until five days later. ISAF forces are now regrouping at Olympus for a counterstrike on the mainland. The day of Usea’s liberation is in sight!

 

* * *

 

As Perseus One approached the landing strip, he couldn’t help but think about that ace pilot. He’d looked him right in the eye- not eyes, eye. The ace pilot had an eyepatch. Even with an injured eye, he’d given Perseus One a run for his money. He wasn’t as good as he thought. But he was getting better.

 

That encounter with the ace pilot (whose entry in the ISAF Assault Records identified him as Ethan “Nemesis” Nakamura) had humbled Perseus One. From that day on, he never let his pride get the best of him. Hubris was a fatal flaw and he now knew it.

 

* * *

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...NOW LOADING DEBRIEFING

 

With their radar out of commission, the enemy’s command and control is degraded. The evac and regrouping efforts are proceeding as scheduled. Good work. Your efforts may help turn the tide of this war.

 

SHUTTING DOWN…

...OFF

 

 


	7. Blockade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extended absence. Christmas, exams, and all. Note that “radar jamming” is the use of countering radar waves to disable radar, which is used to detect enemy aircraft. It’s a huge disadvantage for the opposing side but can and often does affect both the enemy who is being the jammed and the person doing the jamming. ECM stands for Electronic Countermeasures, the device that causes radar jamming.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

‘Blockade’ / 1226hrs / 7 November 2004

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...NOW LOADING STRATEGIC BRIEFING

 

We’ve discovered that the Erusians are transporting a large quantity of strategic supplies and rapid deployment troops into Oceanus Harbor. Oceanus appears to be the staging area for an attack on Olympus. The Aegis Fleet stationed there seems to be the centerpiece of this strike. If the Erusians complete their troop preparations and the Aegis Fleet sets sail, this will bring about our defeat in this war. Your mission is to intercept and shoot down the enemy transport planes in and around Oceanus Harbor. Let’s show them how vulnerable they are. Be advised, the some of the transport aircraft have ECMs on board, that emit powerful jamming signals. Rely on visual contact rather than radar.

 

SHUTTING DOWN…

...OFF

 

* * *

Amidst the Blue Skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector…

* * *

 

Perseus One was daydreaming a bit on his way to the combat zone when Sky Eye piped up on the radio. “Perseus One, Sky Eye here. You should be getting visual on the transports soon. Destroy the E767s hidden nearby to clear the jamming from our radar. Good luck!”

 

Perseus One confirms his attack as he calmly states over the radio “Roger that. Perseus One, engaging!” before being startled by the bright green and completely useless mass of clutter on his radar. He couldn’t confirm any targets via radar. However, he noticed a pattern in the enemy jamming waves. He changed his course.

 

“The jamming is getting stronger!” an ally grumbles over the radio.

 

“I’ll take care of it.” Perseus One says as he locates the enemy jamming aircraft and locks on.

 

* * *

 

**USEAN TIMES**

BREAKING NEWS: “Invincible” Aegis Fleet Immobilized at Oceanus Harbor

 

According to the ISAF GHQ, the enemy has gather the infamous Aegis Fleet at Oceanus Harbor. When the Fleet was first organized, Erusian command boasted that it was “the most highly advanced fleet to ever set sail… an engineering marvel.” The Erusians even went as far as to say that it was invincible!

 

However, thanks to our valiant ISAF fighters, vitally important supplies were destroyed en route over the area near Oceanus Harbor. The Aegis Fleet is temporarily immobilized! Even an invincible fleet is useless if it can’t go anywhere! Reports from ISAF GHQ also stated that Perseus One, the promising new pilot, located and intercepted enemy radar jammers that had been disrupting radar over Oceanus Harbor. With his help, all of the Erusian transports were shot down and not a single one escaped.

 

We can only hope to hear more about this great hero!

 

* * *

 

“They got the E767s! We’re sitting ducks!”

 

“What the-? They’re gonna blow us outta the sky!”

 

“Don’t be a wimp! There aren’t that many of them!”

 

“Get as many transports back to harbor as possible.”

 

“I’ve got one on my tail! This is it!”

 

Enemy radio chatter was frantic. Sky Eye and the other allies excitedly jumped in on the radio.

 

“All aircraft check radar! It should be clear and functioning now!”

 

“The radar’s clear of jamming and back online!”

 

“Good job Perseus One!”

 

Perseus One smiled to himself. “Roger that. Now we’ve got a clear shot at the transports. Let’s take ‘em all out!”

 

* * *

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...NOW LOADING DEBRIEFING

 

The mission was a success. This Erusian air corridor has effectively been shut down.

 

SHUTTING DOWN…

...OFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Note that I have started on "Demigod Time!" and will post the first chapter soon.


	8. Lifeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I have been neglecting this story way too much. Not good. In my defense I’ve been working on coding a video-game, and that has taken up a lot of my time. Well, from now on, holidays and weekends this WILL get updated. Most likely. “Heavy group hot” means large targets coming in at high speed. RTB means Return to Base. “Splash” means “shoot down over water”.  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

‘LIFELINE’ / 0550hrs / 19 NOVEMBER 2004

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...LOADING STRATEGIC BRIEFING

 

Oceanus Harbor, home of the Aegis Fleet, is completely dependent on a single petrochemical complex for its fuel supply. The complex consists of a land based oil refinery and storage facility, and an off-shore drilling platform. Your mission is to go out and destroy, or at least damage, these sites. Our objective is to reduce production output of this complex to 20% or less. By cutting off the port’s fuel supply, we will delay and disrupt the combat deployment of the Aegis Fleet.

 

SHUTTING DOWN

...OFF

 

> Admist the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector…

 

“Commence operation. Split into two groups and destroy the targets.” Sky Eye said over the radio as Perseus One flew into the combat zone. “Inflict as much damage as possible to the complex, and reduce their output.”

 

“Roger that, Sky Eye.” Perseus One stated over the radio.

 

As the fighter formation split off into two groups, one headed for the oil refineries and the other headed for the drilling platform, Perseus One contemplated his first move.

 

“Should I go after the refineries or the drilling platform first?” he wondered. After brief contemplation, he decided that destroying the refineries and stockpiles of fuel would be a more long-term detriment. And after all, what use was unrefined oil?

 

As he turned left towards the oil refineries, Perseus One hoped he had made the right choice.

 

“Perseus One, heading to attack targets at the oil refinery.”

 

“Roger that Perseus One. You are cleared to engage.”

* * *

 

As it turned out, Perseus One’s decision hardly mattered. He was so efficient in his destruction that he was able to help destroy both the oil refinery and the drilling platform thoroughly.

 

“Enemy facility neutralized. Mission accompli- what’s this?” Sky Eye wondered aloud over the radio.

 

Perseus One waited anxiously for Sky Eye to continue.

 

“All aircraft be advised! We have a mission update! Perseus One, heavy group hot. Appears to be five targets in the group.” the AWACS stated nervously over the radio.

 

Allied aircraft began to pipe up on the radio. “Tally ho on the bogeys! There’s five Yellows!”

 

“What the… Yellow Squadron? You mean THE Yellow Squadron? The most feared squadron in the ENTIRE Erusean Air Force?!”

 

“Affirmative. It’s definently them.”

 

Sky Eye sounded stern and even more nervous when he responded over the radio. “All aircraft disengage and RTB. Head south immediately.”

 

Perseus One then picked up enemy radio chatter.

 

“This is Yellow 13 to all fighters. We’ve got clearance to engage. Splash all hostile aircraft.”

 

Perseus One then observed the truly horrifying tactical capability of the Yellow Squadron as they descended upon his allies. Their aerial prowess was unlike anything he had ever seen.

 

For the first time in his life, he was terrified. He now knew the full meaning of the saying, “There’s always a bigger fish in the water.”

 

Perseus One turned tail and hit full throttle all the way back to base.

* * *

 

**USEAN TIMES**

 

BREAKING NEWS: “Aegis Fleet Crippled: Major Oil Facility Destroyed”

 

Last week, ISAF forces attacked a major Erusean oil facility. The facility was responsible for producing all of the oil used by the Aegis Fleet and a good chunk of the Erusian military machine. However, the facility was utterly annihilated by the ISAF attack. The fires caused by the attack are said to have been visible from a cruise ship ten miles out at sea.

 

The facility’s oil output was reduced to a mere 5% of its former capacity. The enemy lost millions of barrels of reserves and the ability to process hundreds of thousands of crude oil daily. The Erusian oil facility’s production is virtually at a standstill. The Aegis Fleet is now completely crippled. Look who’s the ‘sitting duck’ now Erusea!

 

Unfortunately, the victory did not come without a cost. Just as the ISAF air forces were completing their mission, the infamous Yellow Squadron appeared on the scene. Too late to save the facility, the squadron instead enacted vengeance upon the ISAF forces. Yellow Squadron singlehandedly destroyed 35% of the allied aircraft in the airspace at the time.

 

Even the pilot Perseus One, who greatly aided the attack, was no match for the infamous squadron. Is there anyone who can defeat these masters of the skies?

* * *

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...NOW LOADING DEBRIEFING

 

The enemy lost five million barrels of reserves and the ability to process 250 thousand barrels of crude oil daily. The Aegis Fleet is effectively immobilized and no longer a threat. Unfortunately, our losses were high as well. We now rely on your skills more than ever to compensate for our losses.

 

SHUTTING DOWN

...OFF

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we're back to Nico!
> 
> Please comment and add kudos! It's greatly appreciated.


	9. The Bird Spread Its Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right back to Nico!  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

A freeway under construction in a wheat field outside of town…

 

When they started construction, I remember how the mayor bragged about it, even though it would completely bypass our town. The freeway became the occupation force’s makeshift runway, and the unfinished tunnels, their bunkers.

 

This was their base.

 

They were the elite flight squadron, chosen to protect the cannon. Ironically, the same cannon that was created to shoot down asteroids became a catalyst to the war.

 

But when the Allied attacks on Stonehenge no longer came, the Squadron was assigned long-range missions that took them to distant battlefields.

 

* * *

 

I thought of the words I would use to confront him and bided my time. Although I harbored these feelings within me, I could never get close to him. His wingman was always by his side. Despite having a gentle demeanor, I could tell that the wingman would never allow danger to get near Yellow Thirteen, even on land.

 

The pillar of their group, Thirteen exuded an air of invincibility. He always chose to fly a five-plane formation. He was a man who prided himself not on his kill record, but on his record of never losing a squadron member.

 

It’s difficult for me to describe just how good Yellow Thirteen’s flying was. But I witnessed it once from the ground. The lead plane of the five-plane formation should have turned the same arc with the same timing as the others, yet only his plane drew sharp contrails.

 

His heart felt compassion towards the weaker enemies he downed. Someday, if an equal appeared and challenged the limits of his skills in a fight, he would bear no resentment about being shot down.

 

He said this himself.

 

And so as time passed, I found the goodness of a home in their company. Leaving them was no longer an option for me now...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	10. Invincible Fleet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, per usual I have gotten caught up in other projects. Updating for this is going to be really slow. I’ve learned my lesson though- never release ANYTHING until the whole thing is done. Well, here we are with another chapter! Enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

‘INVINCIBLE FLEET’ / 1200hrs / 23 NOVEMBER 2004

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...LOADING STRATEGIC BRIEFING

 

We will launch a surprise attack on the Aegis Fleet while it lies immobilized at Oceanus Harbor. This large-scale air strike will be the largest and most strategic operation since the transfer of HQ to Olympus. You may need to resupply along the way because this operation will be long in duration. Remember, it is imperative that you complete the mission objective and return to base safely.

 

SHUTTING DOWN

...OFF

 

* * *

Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector…

* * *

 

Perseus One was extremely nervous. Despite being nearly completely immobilized, the Aegis Fleet was still a powerful and formidable foe. After all, it was rumored to be invincible. Unstoppable.

 

And he was supposed to sink the entire fleet.

 

Sky Eye chimed in on the radio. They had entered enemy airspace.

 

“Initiate attack,” the AWACS began, “All aircraft cleared to engage any and all targets. Sink this so called ‘invincible’ fleet while they’re at anchor. Good luck!”

 

“Yeah, I’ll just do that.” Perseus One grumbled.

 

Well, it was now or never. “Perseus One, engaging.”

 

* * *

 

They’d done it! Against all odds they managed to sink the entire Aegis Fleet! Sky Eye was nearly shouting for joy when he began talking over the radio.

 

“Sky Eye here! Enemy fleet and harbor facilities confirmed destroyed! Mission complete! All aircraft, return to base!”

 

In the heat of the moment and the pride in what they’d accomplished, many in the attack force began singing the Usean national anthem, the Hymn of Liberty. Perseus One sang right along.

 

“Over azure skies,

And emerald plains,

Where freedom and justice prevail!

With courage and strength,

We’ll fight to the end,

For liberty in our land!”

 

* * *

 

**USEAN TIMES**

 

BREAKING NEWS: Aegis Fleet Utterly Destroyed, Major Strategic Victory for ISAF

 

In a shocking turn of events for the Independent States Allied Forces, the Aegis Fleet was destroyed earlier this week by a flight of ISAF pilots. The smoke from the attack is said to have been visible for miles.

 

Shipping to Oceanus Harbor has ground to a halt due to the overwhelming amount of wreckage in the waters. Erusea’s fighting power has been severely weakened, especially its naval prowess.

 

The pilot Perseus One was also confirmed to be in the attack. It is quite clear now that this is no ordinary young pilot, but an ace in the making!

 

* * *

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...NOW LOADING DEBRIEFING

 

The Erusians’ so called “invincible fleet” has been destroyed. Their plans for invading Olympus have been delayed indefinitely. Although we are far from triumphant, this victory gave our troops a much needed boost in morale.

 

SHUTTING DOWN

...OFF

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! See you next time! (Whenever that is).


	11. Deep Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to start updating this more frequently. From now on I will dedicate every Sunday possible to updating this fic. I want to get rolling on some more ingenutive and creative works. ETA means “estimated time to arrival”. Also note that a railgun is a type of cannon that uses electromagnets instead of explosives to propel charges. Stonehenge is a railgun network.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

‘DEEP STRIKE’ / 1640hrs / 16 DECEMBER 2004

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...LOADING STRATEGIC BRIEFING

 

Your next mission is to attack the solar power generator plants in the Nemesis Park region. These generators equal nuclear ones in output and provide about 60% of the energy for the Erusians’ military industrial complexes. Since they do not require oil or uranium supplies, we cannot stop power production by interdicting their supply lines. This deep strike mission will not only cripple the Erusians’ industrial output, but also divert attention from our own imminent invasion plans.

 

SHUTTING DOWN

...OFF

 

* * *

_ Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector… _

* * *

 

“Refueling complete! Off you go!” the tanker control operator said as Perseus One broke away from the tanker. Sky Eye then chimed in on the radio.

 

“Use the solar panels as markers and proceed due north to the power plant. This should be a routine mission, but be on the look out for enemy fighters. We’re in enemy airspace, after all.”

 

Perseus One punched the throttle on his F-22 and headed for the target area.

 

_This will be an easy mission._ He thought to himself.

 

How very wrong he was.

* * *

 

Before Perseus One could even celebrate the destruction of the facility, warning alarms began blaring in his cockpit and AWACS Sky Eye frantically called out on the radio.

 

“Attention all aircraft! Incoming from Stonehenge confirmed on radar! Drop below two-thousand feet and head south to exit the combat area!”

 

Allies began talking all at once on the radio.

 

“Two-thousand feet?”

 

“What do they expect us to do? Fly underground?”

 

Perseus One began to panic. Stonehenge's air attacks were devastatingly fatal. How could he make it out of this alive?

 

Then Hera 5 responded to the frantic calls on the radio.

 

“Everyone calm down. Head toward the ravine and terrain mask. Use the crevasses. Get low and stay low.”

 

Perseus One immediately calmed himself down and flew towards the ravines. However, his allies were less keen to follow Hera 5’s plan.

 

“What are you talking about? It’s suicide to fly into that ravine!”

 

Hera 5 responded calmly, saying, “Would you rather take your chances with the railgun fire?”

 

At that most allies quieted down and fell below two-thousand feet into the canyons.

 

AWACS spoke up on the radio. “Four rounds, ETA in fifteen seconds.”

 

Shortly after, he began a countdown.

 

“Five…”

 

Perseus One narrowly avoided slamming into the canyon wall.

 

“Four…”

 

An enemy attack helicopter appeared at his front and he narrowly avoided a direct missile hit.

 

“Three…”

 

Perseus One locked on to the helicopter and took it down, taking shrapnel damage to his aircraft as he streaked past.

 

“Two…”

 

An enemy aircraft zoomed past him in an attempt to escape the area itself.

 

“One…”

 

Perseus One held on to the control stick for dear life.

 

“Impact!”

 

A sound like a freight train and a series of explosions tore apart the sky.

 

* * *

 

**USEAN TIMES**

 

BREAKING NEWS: ISAF Air Forces Take a Beating From Stonehenge

 

During a routine deep strike mission into enemy territory, ISAF forces suffered an attack from the infamous railgun network, Stonehenge.

 

ISAF Air Forces were on a mission to destroy a major enemy power supply facility. After destroying the target, enemy forces called upon Stonehenge to annihilate the remaining ISAF fighters.

 

The few survivors of the ordeal described the attack as “like to a nuclear detonation in the skies” and the after-effects as being like “metal rain”.

 

ISAF forces did, however, successfully hinder the enemy’s ability to manufacture new weapons, as the power facility supplied 60% of the power to Erusian manufacturing facilities.

 

An ISAF officer, who commented on the mission, stated, “The mission succeeded, but the combat losses due to Stonehenge were higher than expected. Victory will elude us until it is eliminated.”

 

 


	12. Sadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two posts in one day! Impressive. Back to Nico.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

At some point, I realized my uncle, my would-be guardian, had vanished. Maybe the secret police dragged him off for some drunken comment he made; maybe he chose to disappear. I didn’t have anyone to turn to, so I found myself living as if I were a member of the Yellow Squadron.

 

One night, after having fallen asleep in the bar, I awoke to the sound of noise on the upper floor. In my sleep-driven stupor, I climbed the stairs, curious as to who was up so late at night. What I found was deeply surprising.

 

Everybody in town scorned the barkeep for doing business with the enemy. In reality, he and his family were members of the Resistance, gathering up intelligence information from enemy customers.

 

When the Resistance workers discovered me spying, the barkeep’s son protected me... but that was only because of my tender age.

 

The barkeep and his family were the real heroes, while I, on the other hand, found a haven among the enemy.

 


	13. Shattered Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… so much for the Sunday thing. I apologize. I had other priorities. NOW it’ll be (hopefully) every Sunday. Anyway, remember the Yellow Squadron? They’re baack! Also, a furball is a large aerial battle.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

‘SHATTERED SKIES’ / 1335hrs / 31 DECEMBER 2004

 

ISAF TC.SYSTEM VERSION 4.03

...LOADING STRATEGIC BRIEFING

 

A recon satellite will be launched from the Calypso Islands rocket base to support our mainland operations. The Erusians responded by deploying a large number of their air-superiority fighters to prevent the launch. A large-scale air battle is expected. We must win this battle to maintain our air superiority. We've only got one window of opportunity for this launch. Shoot down as many fighters as possible to preserve top cover over the rocket base.

 

SHUTTING DOWN

...OFF

* * *

Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector…

* * *

 

The skies were covered in metal and explosions as a massive air battle ripped apart the skies over Calypso. Among the ranks of the attacking squadrons, there is a fighter squadron dominating the fight. The lead plane in the enemy formation is a skilled pilot.

 

And on his craft, there was a large number “thirteen” emblazoned in yellow.

 

* * *

 

“Attention all aircraft, this is Calypso Base! This rocket launch is critical! Maintain air superiority until launch is complete.” declared the base control tower.

 

A single ISAF fighter streaks across the sky. He declares his engagement over the radio before doing a barrel roll and nose diving into the fight.

 

The aircraft had the insignia of a trident on its tail. It was Perseus One!

 

Having survived the encounter with Stonehenge, he was back and action and eager to join in the fight. “Perseus One, weapons armed and ready!” he declared, before flying straight into a formation of Yellows.

 

* * *

 

“Omega 11 was shot down by a Yellow!”

 

“Damnit!” exclaimed Perseus One. He performed a loop to maneuver behind an enemy craft. It was one of Yellow squadron’s infamous SU-37 Terminator aircraft. The enemy craft pulled up and cut the throttle, pulling off a Pugachev's Cobra maneuver and stopping nearly completely in mid-air. As Perseus One streaked past, he got a good look at the enemy craft. The number “four” was painted on the side in dazzling yellow.

 

Perseus One immediately banked hard right to come around on the enemy aircraft. As he turned, the pilot made a fatal error. Yellow Four pulled up just enough for Perseus One to get a shot at her rear engine, and he let it loose with his Vulcan machine gun. Her engine burst into flames momentarily before cutting out and emitting smoke.

 

“A Yellow’s hit and trailing smoke. Who’s kill was that?!” shouted an ally on the radio.

 

“Yellow Thirteen here. Things aren’t looking so good. Let’s pull out.”

 

The Yellow Squadron turned to an Eastern heading and left the combat airspace.

 

“Good job Perseus One!” Sky Eye congratulated, “But I’m afraid we have another situation. B2 bombers approaching from the west. Destroy them before they can attack the facility.”

 

“Roger that Sky Eye! Leave it to me!” said Perseus One. He turned towards the enemy bombers and hit the throttle.

 

* * *

 

USEAN TIMES

 

BREAKING NEWS: Furball Above Calypso; Yellow Squadron Retreats

 

Erusian forces were utterly defeated in a massive air battle over Calypso Islands. The ISAF successfully launched a military satellite that will help in the coming battles against Erusea.

 

Yellow Squadron itself was at the party, but was thwarted when the one and only Perseus One managed to badly damage one of the Yellow Squadron fighters.

 

Perseus One also aided in destroying a flight of Erusean stealth bombers that attempted to destroy the facility. This mission could not have been a success without Perseus One!

 

 


	14. A Worthy Opponent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Nico.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai.

“It won’t be long now. It won’t be long ‘till it begins.”, the barkeep’s son confided to me.

 

As a member of the Resistance, he eagerly awaited the allied counterattack on the mainland.

 

“What will happen to these people when the Allies come?”, I asked, to which he frowned.

 

“We’ll run them out! This is our town!”

 

But I knew he didn't mean that from the bottom of his heart. Thirteen had captured his heart. I knew this from the jealous way he shot glances at his wingmen.

 

As other pilots rotated out of Yellow Squadron, Yellow Four, Thirteen’s wingman, always stuck by his side, even on land. The only female pilot in the squadron, she had Yellow Thirteen’s absolute trust as his wingman.

 

Yellow Thirteen seemed oblivious to all this, and instead reviewed the “promising” enemy pilot’s performance from yesterday’s skirmish.

 

“He’s so close. If he manages to stay alive for just a while longer, that pilot could be a worthy opponent.”

 

But when there were no such enemies to look forward to, Thirteen’s eyes were sad.

 

 


End file.
